


Hunters and Fighters

by MilkPond



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ilvermorny - Fandom
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure, Harry Potter - Freeform, Ilvermorny, Ilvermorny House - Horned Serpent, Ilvermorny House - Pukwudgie, Ilvermorny House - Thunderbird, Ilvermorny House - Wampus, Multi, POV First Person, USA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkPond/pseuds/MilkPond
Summary: Violet Winter and her comrades decide to go on an adventure one weekend at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  They stop for a picnic when they run into Witch Hunters. As soon as the students are seen, they are forced run. If they get caught, it means certain imprisonment and/or death, but they can't run forever. They can't go back to the school even if they wanted to, they don't know how to get out of the woods, and they can't split up. They're being hunted, they don't know where safety is, and they're running out of hope. What will happen? Will they make it out alive or will they come to the hands of Witch Hunters?





	1. Introduction

I guess I should start with hi! I'm Violet Winter, I'm 16 and I am a 6th year here at Ilvermorny school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was assigned to tell you first years about this school before the sorting. We have four houses, Wampus, Horned Serpent, Pukwudgie, and Thunderbird. I'm in Wampus, and we tend towards the warriors and the body, our mascot is obviously a Wampus, which is basically six legged big cat, almost like a cougar. Thunderbird wants the adventurers. It represents the soul. Horned Serpent is the scholars and the mind, and Pukwudgie is the healer and the heart. No, the houses do not directly correlate to Hogwarts back in England. Sure some have similarities, such as Wampus is similar to Gryffindor and Horned Serpent is like Ravenclaw, but they are not the same, they do not go off of your traits, they go off of what you best represent, the mind, the heart, the soul, or the body. No, we do not use a hat to read your mind and sort you, we have you stand in front of the statues of each house mascot and they will react if they want you. It's scary to be an 11 year old to go up and get judged by giant wooden statues, I know, but it's even more terrifying when more than one reacts at once. Yeah, it can happen, and it happened to me. All four of the statues reacted at the same time and I screamed. It's once in a decade, and trust me, no one was expecting all of them to react. When more than one reacts, you chose where you want to be. It's a decision that will shape your life for the next 7 years.Why did I pick Wampus? Because I felt that I best fit the terms. Warrior and body. My twin sister is in Pukwudgie and my twin brother is in Horned Serpent. What? Oh yeah, we're triplets. Yeah, I suppose it's cool. Their names? Vincent and Velvet, but call Velvet 'Juliet', other wise she might strangle you. No joke. Do you blame her with a name like Velvet? You are more than welcome to seek us for guidance. If you are sorted into Thunderbird, look for Jack Archer, he will help you. He's my boyfriend, and I trust he will be more than happy to help you. If he sighs and asks you if I sent you, grin and nod. He can't refuse to help someone that I sent. Or you can just fake some tears and say you miss your parents, he can't turn away a poor first year who is crying. Unlike Hogwarts, your house does not decide where you sit at meals or who your friends are, it just determines your classes and your sleeping arrangements. However, the first two weeks, you'll sit with your houses. Just to get acquainted. Trust me, you will most likely have more friends from other houses than your own. Thunderbird and Wampus commonly have classes together, while Horned Serpent and Pukwudgie have them together. the best idea to have the Thunderbirds and Wampus together, because when you have them together, someone is probably going to get hurt. The Pukwudgie aren't happy when we get hurt. If you have questions, feel free to look for me or Juliet. I mean, we're identical, I'll just be wearing a Wampus robe, not a Pukwudgie one. Be free my children! Go get sorted! Become one of us!


	2. Chapter 1

I lead the first years into the entrance hall, they had already gotten their wands. I look up and see Jack. He winks from his seat at the balcony and I wave back to him. He makes an obscene gesture with his hands and I scoff and mouth “There are children!” He laughs and turns to his friend Noah.  
Headmaster Breckenridge smiles at me and gives a thumbs up. He gives his speech about the houses and blah blah blah. It’s the sixth time I’ve heard it, and frankly, I’m tired of it.   
He starts calling names to stand in front of the statues.   
“Abbott, Owen!”  
A brown haired boy steps forward. He’s smaller than average. He cautiously walks up to the statues. Pukwudgie.  
He looks at Headmaster Breckenridge.  
“Owen Abbott, do you believe you are a healer?” He raises an eyebrow.  
“I don't know… my sister is in Pukwudgie too…”  
Oh! I know Grace Abbott! I totally didn't make the connection! I glance up to see if I can spot Grace in the crowd of Pukwudgie. She’s at the very front of the Pukwudgie grinning  
“I think I am a Pukwudgie.” Owen says proudly  
The Pukwudgies all cheer as Owen walks up the stairs. Grace grabs him and bear hugs him. I think she’s a 4th year now?  
The first 2 weeks of the year we sit with our houses, just to get acquainted, and so the first years don't get confused.   
“Albertson, Henry!” Breckenridge calls  
A little blond boy walks up slowly.  
Thunderbird.  
“Appleton, Hannah!”  
A girl with bright red hair down to her waist wanders up.  
Horned Serpent.  
“Atwood, Charlotte!”  
Wampus!  
I cheer and she runs up to me.  
“Don’t you want to go sit with the others?” I ask  
She shakes her head. “Can I stay with you for a little while?” Her big brown eyes sparkle and she looks up at me  
“Of course!” I wrap my arm around her and give her a side hug.  
I tune out as they sort until they're on the P.  
“Parish, Carter!”  
A boy with neatly combed hair walks up.  
Wampus!  
He waits to the side. I wonder why until Breckenridge calls out the next name  
“Parish, Carson!”  
An identical boy with his hair parted the other way strolls up.   
Both Wampus and Thunderbird react. The entire room goes quiet.  
He looks towards his twin.  
He wants to pick Thunderbird, but Carter wants him to be in Wampus with him.   
I know because that was the exact thing Vincent, Juliet, and I went through. We didn't want to be separated, but we are all so different, we couldn't have fit in the same house.  
Carson bites his lip in contemplation.   
“Can I pick Wampus?” He asks Breckenridge.   
“Of course! Another Wampus!” Breckenridge smiles.   
Carson runs up and Carter hugs him.  
Being an identical twin is hard, let alone to be one in the same house.   
I tune out the rest until the very last one.  
“Young, Zion!”  
And he’s in Pukwudgie.  
We all manage to make our way to the dining hall. On the way Jack runs up and grabs my hand. He has the Henry kid at his side and I have Charlotte.   
“Charlotte, this is Jack. Jack, this is Charlotte.” Jack smiles at her, she blushes and hides behind her mane of curly blonde hair  
“This is Henry, Violet, Henry, Henry, Violet.” Jack smiles.  
“Hi Violet! Jack is really cool! He let me sit with him and Noah.” Henry grinned.  
I hold back a sigh. I hate Noah. He’s a douche bag, Jack only hangs around him because he’s known him forever.  
We get to the hall and have to split.   
“I love you, Vi, meet me in the place later!” Jack called  
“I love you too, I will!” I called back.  
‘The place’ is a passage we found back in fourth year behind a knight’s armour. We usually go there to be alone and more times than not, make out.  
I sit down with Charlotte to my left and my friend Lucy to my right. The Parish twins are across from us.  
“Twins, huh? I know the struggle.” I smile to them  
Carson nods. “People always get us confused, it’s annoying, we aren't the same person!”   
I laugh. “I understand. You guys part your hair different ways, but I might have just noticed that because whenever I meet twins, I try to find something to decipher them so I don't mix them up. I know how much it sucks.”   
They both nod. “How can people tell you and your sister apart? Besides the robes, of course.” Carter asked  
“We’re actually mirror twins. When we face each other it’s like looking into a mirror, like I’m left handed and footed, she's right handed and right footed, I have a birthmark on my left arm and she has the same one on her right arm. Sorry, I’m being confusing.” I look down.  
“No, no I get it. I understand.” Carter smiles  
“Most people don't get that, they just tell by our robes and who we hang around with. Like I’m usually with Jack and she’s usually with her boyfriend. His name is Diego Rios.” I roll my eyes  
Carson raises an eyebrow “Do you not like Diego?”   
I purse my lips “Not really. He’s not good to Juliet. She deserves better.”  
Carter and Carson both nod slowly. They don't quite understand the dating scene yet. They won't for a while. Sure, first and second years date, but they don't know how. It’s cute to watch them learn, I guess.   
The food appears all around us and Charlotte gasps. “Wow! I thought little elves would bring it out! That's what my dad told me.”  
“Sweetie, I think he was joking.” I giggle  
“He was Wampus too! My mom was Pukwudgie. She is a healer now, so I guess it works.” Charlotte looked sad for a moment “I’ll miss them...and my little brother. His name is Zach, I do think he will he a Thunderbird. He loves to go explore the woods behind our house.”   
“Aww, Charlotte, you can always write to them. Once classes are in full swing, you’ll be so busy and having so much fun that you won’t even have time to miss them!” I pat her back lightly. She smiles toward me.  
We eat, and I’m bombarded with questions about what it’s like here. I try to answer them all, but geez, there’s so many.  
Soon, everyone is done, and we are dismissed to the dorms. I’m a representative of Wampus, so I have to lead them all to the Wampus dorm. While walking, Charlotte babbles on about her family and how they did at Ilvermorny.   
I show the girls up to their rooms while I have the other rep, his name is Tyrone Lewis lead the boys. He’s tall, with dark skin and a stack of curly hair that grows up rather than out. He’s handsome, but I don't think he would go for me, seeing as he prefers the company of other men.  
When I’m finally done sorting the first years into their dorms, I run down to meet Jack at ‘The Place’. He's already standing there waiting. I sprint up and tackle him in a hug  
“Jesus, babe, I didn't know you were that excited to see me.” He laughed  
I kissed his cheek. “I missed you!”   
“Vi, I saw you last week. You were at my house for three days.”  
“I know but I still missed you! I have to act all mature for the first years, but when I’m with you I can just be me.” I pulled away and looked up at his hazel eyes.  
“C’mon, I have gossip! You want to hear it, trust me!” He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the passageway with him


	3. Chapter 2

I ducked into the small opening behind Jack. We sat down on the ground and laughed.   
“I love first years.” He grinned  
I nodded “Me too, they have no idea where they’re getting into. Cranberry pie bake offs, house rivalry, and the scavenger hunt lead by the Thunderbird.”  
“I can’t wait to go on more adventures with you and whoever tags along. Those are my favorite things to do. I love you so much.” Jack wraps his arm around my waist and takes a deep breath. “We’re gonna get married someday. Just you watch, Violet Rosaline Winter, just you wait. What houses do you think our kids will be in? I’m gonna say one is a Wampus, the other two are Thunderbird. I bet we’ll have twins!”   
I laugh “Jack, I don’t really think we should be planning this far ahead! What if we can’t have kids for some reason? What if we break up? What if Ilvermorny doesn't exist and we have to teach our hypothetical children ourselves?”   
Jack shakes his head. “Nope. I have our entire lives planned and if it doesn't play out. I’ll jump off a building.”   
I giggle, resting my head on his shoulder. “What was the gossip?”   
He turns to me “You cannot tell anyone! I mean anyone! Not even Juliet or Vincent!”  
I roll my eyes “Who else would I tell? You again?”   
He shakes his head “Vi, I’m trusting you! No one!”  
“I won’t tell anyone! I promise. I swear on anything and everything!”   
He takes a deep breath and hesitates. “My parents are swingers.”  
I crack up “That’s it? That’s the big secret?”  
He looks down “Yeah… I guess I’m just scared how it will impact Julia’s life…” He put his head in his hands.   
Julia is his little sister. She’s a second year Horned Serpent, and damn is that little girl smart. She excels at almost everything (besides charms, she can't quite get charms), and is the top of her class. She’s gorgeous too. Jack’s same curly mocha colored hair and hazel eyes. She really is great. I think if Jack broke up with me, I’d be more upset over losing Julia. Does that make me a bad girlfriend?  
“It won’t bother Julia in the slightest.” I say, gently rubbing his back. “She doesn't need to find out.”   
He slowly looks up. “Wanna go on an adventure with me this weekend? You, me, Juliet, Vincent? Maybe a couple others?” He smiles  
I uncross my legs. “Sure, where to though?”  
“The forest?” he shrugs “I mean, we didn't get very far in there last year. We can try again!”  
I sit there for a second. “Okay. Yeah, of course! We have to make a plan and a list of what to bring.”   
“Duh. We can do that tomorrow in the library with everyone.” He looked down at his watch “Oh wow! It’s already 10! We need to get to bed. Classes start and we have to make our plans!” He stands up and held his hand out to help me up. I grab it and stand up. He walks me up to the Wampus dorms.  
“I’ll see you tomorrow, doll.” He kisses me  
“I love you, Jack. I’ll see you tomorrow.”  
“I love you too.” He called as he started walking away.


	4. Chapter 3

I start up to my dorm.

“Hey, Violet.” Tyrone said

I look over to him “Hey. Do you need anything?”

He shrugs “I don’t, but that Charlotte girl does. She’s scared and asked for you. I told her I didn't know where you were, but I would wait here for when you came back.”

“Oh. I guess I should go up to check on her…” I rub the back of my neck.

Tyrone nods. “I would say so. I’m going to bed. I only stayed up for Charlotte.” He stood up and stretched. “I’ll see you tomorrow. Sleep well.”

“Thanks, you too, Ty.” I sit down on the big chair and sigh. Where’s Charlotte?

I hear sniffles from upstairs. I wander up the stairs and see little Charlotte clutching a bear. 

“Hey, what’s wrong?” I kneel down next to her.

She looked up and her big brown eyes were watering. “I can’t tell you, you’ll think I’m crazy!” 

“I would never think you’re crazy, I can’t help you if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.” I rest my hand on her back.

“What if Zach is a No Maj? What would we do?” She asked

“What makes you think he could be a No Maj?”

“I dunno… what if?”

Oh no. Does this poor 11 year old have anxiety? I don’t know how to comfort people! Oh no no no.

“Hey, you shouldn't worry about that. Just go to sleep. You have to be ready for your first day of classes tomorrow!” I stand up and held out my hand. She took it and slowly stood up. I walked her to her dorm.

When she was in, I went to my dorm and changed into pajamas as quietly as possible. 

“Hey.” Kennedy, one of my roommates and best friends.

I turn around quickly. “Hey. Why are you still awake? You startled me.”

“I was waiting for you! I have gossip!” She sits up.

Brooklyn and Lyla sit up too. “You so want to hear it!” Brooklyn giggles

My mind flashes back to Jack’s gossip. I keep my mouth shut.

“What is it?” I ask while pulling on pajama pants.

“I just heard that Thomas Staff has a big dong!” she giggles and looks down from her top bunk. She flips her blonde hair over her shoulder.

“Oh my God, not surprising.” I laugh and climb up on my bed. I got stuck with top bunk again. We picked our bunks before the sorting, and I was the last one in the dorm. Damn it.

“I know but still! He looks like the type of guy to be hung, plus he’s built like a beast.” Kennedy laughs.

I lay down and prop myself up on my arm. “How do you know for sure?”

Lyla blushes. “He sent me a dick pic on snapchat yesterday!” 

“Oh shit! That reminds me to plug in my phone! Did you guys hear that Hogwarts doesn't use WiFi or modern tech? It would suck to live there, my Lord.” I sit up and hop down from my bed. I grab my phone and charger and climb back up.

“Vi,” Lyla says

“Hmm?” I respond

“Isn't Jack hung?” She giggles

I blush. “I can’t say!” I plug my phone in.

“Jesus Vi, just tell us! Who are we gonna tell? Each other again?” Brooklyn pops her head out from the bottom of our bunk. 

I sigh. “I’ve told you before!” 

“Yeah but were you lying?” Brooklyn raises an eyebrow.

“No! I mean maybe! Okay yes he is! Are you happy?” I shove my head in my pillow.

They all giggle. “Violet, we’re your girls. You talk about your men with your girls!” Kennedy looks over to me. 

“Like that time I told you in major detail about that time I hooked up with Leon Wood!” Brooklyn smirks

I pull my head up from my pillow. “I tell you guys about us sometimes…” 

“Like the time you were sucking dick and Julia walked in? That’s the juiciest thing you’ve told us.” Lyla crawled out of her bed and reached in her backpack.

“I imagine that was traumatic for Julia. I mean, she’s learned how to knock, so I guess that’s good.” I lean back on my pillow and laugh at the memory. Julia was only a 1st year.

Lyla grabbed her phone charger and is back sitting on her bed. “Brook, what even happened with you and Leon?”

Brooklyn shrugged her shoulders. “I don’t know, honestly. We just stopped talking I guess. I wasn't even that into him. He had a good body.” 

“Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Y'all are gossip meisters.” Kennedy turned off the lights. “Wait! Guys! How do you think the Cowboys are doing?”

Brooklyn, Lyla, and I all groan. “We get it! You're from Texas! I'm from Quebec and you don't hear me talking about hockey all the time!” Lyla rolled over.

I roll over to my left side and close my eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

“Vi! Wake up! We’re having french toast for breakfast!” I hear Brooklyn say. I rub my eyes and open them slowly. I sit up to see Brooklyn fully dressed and ready, complete with her hair curled. 

“Yay! Egg toast!” I sarcastically groan and sit up. 6 am. Classes don’t start until 8:30 am. Thanks Brook. 

I swing my legs over the bunk and hop off. I stretch and wander over to my trunk and grab my robes and slowly start pulling off my pajamas and start pulling on my robes. I sit down at the vanity and start to brush my long red wine colored hair. Once it’s thoroughly brushed, I flip my hair to my left side and start braiding. At this point, I don’t care what I look like. What’s Jack gonna do? Leave me because I look rough one day? I doubt it. Kennedy is still asleep and Lyla is on her phone, presumably checking Instagram, and Brooklyn is checking her hair in the mirror and straightening her skirt.

TIMESKIP

I flop onto the library couch with Jack, Juliet, Vincent, and Noah. God, I hate Noah. 

“Guys! I have an entire adventure planned out! I did it in first period! Okay so this weekend we all meet at the cafeteria entrance after breakfast. I’ll pack a picnic and some snacks, Vi will bring blankets and drinks, Juliet, you bring bandaids and all that healing stuff, Vincent, you bring books and a map, and Noah...you bring yourself.” Jack pulls out a piece of paper with a bunch of scribbles and writing. 

We all just agree, there’s no changing Jack’s mind once he decides on adventure plans. Afterall, he is a Thunderbird.

TIMESKIP

I wake up to my phone vibrating. Jack’s calling. I press accept

“Hello?” i mumble

“Violet Rosaline Winter! Today is our adventure! Get up! Get ready! I’ll meet you in the cafeteria! C’mon!” Jack practically screams into the phone. 

“Okay, Jesus, I’m up!” I laugh lightly. He always gets so excited. 

I hop down from my bed trying to be quiet. Lyla is still asleep, but Kennedy and Brook are already gone. Probably in the showers. Suckers, I get to sleep in in the mornings! Night showers for the win. 

After brushing my hair and applying my staple makeup of face powder, eyebrow powder, and mascara, I flip my head over and put my hair in a ponytail and straighten it. Juliet had the right idea of cutting hers to her shoulder. wW both have curly hair and it is so hard to maintain, I gave up and wear in tied up. I tiptoe over to my trunk and pull out a Wampus t-shirt. I used to play Quidditch, and I was a damn good seeker. I quit because honestly, I didn’t find it fun anymore. It’s a red shirt with gold writing that says “ILVERMORNY SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY QUIDDITCH” with a picture of a wampus cat on a broom. It says ISQ on the sleeves and “WINTER 03” on the back. I grab the first pair of jeans and shoes I find. Regular skinny blue jeans and black converse. How basic. I grabbed my backpack. I love that backpack, but it is wearing down. The once bright red is now fading into a darker cherry red, and the Wampus patch I put on the front pocket was starting to fall off. The VRW I wrote in sharpie was fading and was almost illegible. I have had this backpack since 4th year, I’m not giving up on it now. I shoved a couple spare blankets in it, making sure to leave room for drinks from the cafeteria. 

I walk into the common room to see Tyrone and Charlotte both sitting on the couch. Tyrone is explaining why we learn nonverbal spells right off the bat. 

“Have you heard of the Salem Witch Trials?” Tyrone asked her.

“I think so? My mom told me that it was when no majs burned people they thought were magic.” Charlotte looked up at Tyrone. My lord is that boy tall. At Least 6’5.

Tyrone nodded. “We had to learn how to use magic without anyone knowing we were using it, so we teach nonverbal spells as soon as we can.” Tyrone patted her head. “I’m going to get breakfast, do you want to come with?” 

Charlotte smiled. “Yes please, I don’t know how to get to the cafeteria.” she itched her head behind the bun in her hair. She was wearing a yellow shirt with blue flowers with white shorts and yellow toms shoes. Super cute. She finally spotted me. 

“Violet! Ty and I are gonna go to breakfast! Can she come with, Ty?” Charlotte pulled on his sleeve. 

Tyrone laughed. “Of course. C’mon, Vi.” 

As we were walking to the cafeteria, Charlotte was rambling on about what she learned in her first week. 

We sat down at the Wampus table and I notice the Parish twins snickering. Eleven year old boys at their best. Jack runs up to me. 

“Vi-o-let are you ready? I’m so pumped. I’m ready!” he was practically shaking.

“Yeah, but Jack-o-son, let me eat.” I replied.

Jack narrowed his eyes. “You know full well that Jackson isn’t my name! I’m just Jack!”

I rolled my eyes. “Okay, JOHN.” 

Jack gasped. “You take that back!”

I shook my head. “Never!” 

Jack ‘stormed’ off to the Thunderbird table and winked.

Charlotte looked at me. “Who’s John?” 

I smirk and look at Tyrone, who looks equally as sly. “John is Jack.”

Charlotte looked confused.

“Jack’s real name is John, he hates it, so he goes by Jack.” Tyrone explained. 

“Oh! Okay, I get it.” Charlotte said, grabbing a pancake.

I grab a couple of pancakes, a piece of toast and a glass of orange juice. 

I happily eat with Tyrone and Charlotte. She’s so cute, so naive. 

I finally get done eating and tell Tyrone and Charlotte goodbye as I walk out of the cafeteria. Jack, Juliet, and Vincent are already there. 

“Where is Noah?” I ask

Jack taps his foot. “Trying to chat up a girl that he has no chance with. As always.” 

I sigh and roll my eyes. “Of course.” 

Finally I see Noah’s big frame stomping over to us. “That bitch! She denied me!” 

I hold back a laugh.

“What a shocker!” Vincent chimes in. “You’re kinda creepy, dude.” 

Noah crosses his arms. “No I’m not! All these whores don’t want a nice guy.”

Juliet stands up. She was sitting against the wall. “By the way you’re talking, you don’t sound like a nice guy.”

“Pft. Whatever. Girls like you go for douchebags, anyway.” Noah slumps against the wall.

“Mkay. Whatever. Noah, get over it. C’mon! Let’s go already!” Jack perks up and grabs my hand. “We have an adventure to go on!”


	6. Chapter 5

We start walking out the big and wooden front door. Once we’re outside, Vincent smiles.

“I knew I was right to bring this sweatshirt.” He reaches in his blue backpack and grabs his Thunderbird hoodie. “Ya’ll are gonna freeze!”

Juliet laughs and punches his shoulder. “We’re from Chicago! No one there says ya’ll. Don’t act like some country bell.” 

Vincent turns to her. “Excuse me, we’re from Oak Park! You know this, Julie!”

Juliet sighs. “I know where we were born, dumbass. The hospital is across the street from Chicago. We are basically from Chicago! Plus no one knows where Oak Park is, you have to explain.” She pinches the bridge of her nose. “No wonder you’re in Horned Serpent.” 

I step in “Both of you are right. Shut up.”

They both roll their eyes at me but stop bickering. We walk (more like fall) down the incredibly steep hill. People have to trek down it before it evens out more. 

“Guys! I have a question!” Jack spouts randomly

“What is it, JOHN?” I ask and giggle

He ignores my John comment. “What houses do you think you’d be in if we went to Hogwarts?” 

“Oh, Ravenclaw for sure. I can’t stand idiots, they’re especially studious.” Vincent says as he grabs a tree for support.

“They’re the smart ones? Huh, I thought that was Huffleduff or something.” Noah chimes in.

“No,” I begin, “Ravenclaws value creativity, intelligence, wisdom, and wit. That’s what Janna told me.” 

“Isn’t she the blonde Pukwudgie?” Jack asks.

“Yeah, she went to Hogwarts for fourth year. Remember?” I almost fall but catch myself.

Jack grabs my shoulder to steady me. “Huh, what are the other ones?” he raises and eyebrow. 

“Gryffindor is brave, chivalrous, and daring. Hufflepuff are kind, honest, and they work hard. Slytherins are ambitious, cunning, and resourceful.” I say smiling at Jack

He lets go of my shoulder and winks. “Well, I think I would be in Gryffindor.”

Everyone nods in agreement.

“I stand by my previous statement. I would be Ravenclaw.” Vincent says, rolling up the sleeves on his hoodie.

“I want to be Slytherin.” Noah answered. “I heard that Voldemort was in Slytherin.” He smiles slyly.

I turn around to face Juliet “I bet you would be Hufflepuff. You’re the embodiment of a Hufflepuff.” I’m pretty confident in my claim.

She nods. “And you, Violet, are the embodiment of Gryffindor.” 

I shake my head. “No, I’m not brave. I’m not brave at all.”

Everyone laughs. “Vi, you literally kicked a mugger in the nuts this summer. He had a damn gun, and you kicked him. That’s pretty brave to me.” Vincent said.

Juliet catches up to the group. “No, he had a gun and a knife, and you stepped up to protect us.” Juliet corrected

“That was one time!” I testify.

“What about the time when we were six and you jumped out of the swing as it was going as high as possible? The time that you stood up to Mrs. Cardwell because she was being mean? How about the time you broke your arm and you laughed in the E.R? What about-” Vincent goes on

“Fine!” I admit “Maybe I’m brave.” 

“Vi, part of being brave is not knowing you’re being brave.” Jack declared. “You don’t know when you’re being brave until after it’s over. It’s in your blood to be brave.”

I look down. “I guess you’re right.” I admit.

“That was brave. Admitting you’re wrong is pretty brave.” Juliet smiles “You always stand up for us, no matter who it is.”

I look up. “I ...do I guess. I don’t think about it when I’m doing it, it just happens.”

Jack nods. “Exactly.”

We finally make it to the spot we always picnic. I lay out a blanket and everyone sits around it as Jack sets out the food and I set out drinks.

Vincent is looking over his map. “Okay, it took us an hour and a half to get here, we’re in the opening known as ‘The circle of the green oaks...whatever that means.” 

We all grab sandwiches and start eating.

“Okay, if you could go back in time to alter one event, which event would you choose?” Jack asked allowed. 

I chime in immediately. “I would go back and stop Buddy Holly from getting on the plane!” I grin.

Everyone sighs loudly. “Vi, no one else cares about Buddy Holly. Shut the Hell up about him.” Noah rolls his beady eyes.

Juliet glares at Noah. “Well she does. No one else here cares about WWE but we don’t tell you to shut it.” 

Noah rolls his eyes and crosses his arms, obviously annoyed.

“Did you hear that?” Jack whispers as he puts a finger to his lips.

We all go silent and that’s when I hear it.

Footsteps coming from the south and muffled voices. Not teenager or child voices, grown men’s voices.

I grab my wand from my backpack and slowly stand up trying to make as little noise as possible and get into a defensive position. Jack and Noah follow with their wands. I glance over to Juliet and Vincent and nod to their wands. They quickly get up as well.

‘School’, ‘witches’, and ‘magic’ are the only words I can make out. I feel my cheeks go red and gasp quietly. Witch hunters.

We finally see the men emerge from the forest. There is four huge men, all of them at least twice my size. They see us as soon as we see them.

“Oh my God…” The biggest one smiles “We found them!” 

The one with blonde hair gives a bone chilling smile. I assume he’s the leader. “I suggest you surrender immedeatly, otherwise you’ll be wishing you did.” 

I step forward and lower my wand. “Who exactly are you looking for? My name is Lisa and these are my friends. We’re roleplaying as wizards for a convention we’re going to next week!” 

The blond one smirks. “Ilvermorny School for Witchcraft and Wizardry Quidditch?” he motions to my shirt. “Huh, seems to me like you’re the real deal. A wampus? Cool MYTHICAL creature. Same with that kid with the glasses. Horned Serpent? Seems convient that you’re ‘roleplaying’ in an area that has a Wizarding school, you’re even wearing the attire. Nice try, ‘Lisa’, but you’re caught.”

Noah runs over to them. “Please don’t kill me! I’m only sixteen! Please, I’ll do anything!”

“Coward!” I say as I whip my wand up and cast Stupify the leader. He goes ridged and falls over. The other three pull their guns. 

“Expelliarmus!” I hear Jack whisper and I see the smallest one’s gun go flying. I dash for the gun and grab it. 

I look over and see Vincent using the arrow shooting spell. The biggest one has four arrows in his torso.

Juliet goes the same route as me and used Stupify. I quickly disarm all of them. 

“Vincent! Bind them all together!” I shout as I shove the guns and two knives in my backpack. 

Vincent quickly uses Petrificus Totalus and Juliet runs over to Jack and I. “We have to run, the spell won’t work forever!” Juliet cries

Jack grabs some of the food and puts it back in his bag. “We can’t go back to Ilvermorny, not now, they’ll follow us. It will put the entire school in danger!” 

Vincent is done binding them and he grabs the blanket, tying it around the hunters heads. “Jack’s right. We have to find somewhere else. Let’s go before the spell wears off.” 

We start running toward the way the Hunters came from. That’s the fastest way to the muggle world. We’ll be safest there. 

After a couple minutes, we stop for a short break. Jack looks around. “Where’s Noah?”

“The coward stayed back with them. He better not lead them anywhere. What a dumbass. They’ll probably take him back to their base and hold him captive.” I fumed.

Juliet nodded. “She’s right, he didn’t run with us.” 

Jack frowns. “What a traitor. We have to leave him. Let’s get going.” 

We all bolt down the mountian.


End file.
